User blog:GorgonzolaSW/Top 10 balanced cards
Ok so I decided to post a list of 10 best BALANCED cards in the whole game Comment if you disagree Ledz start 10. Lumberjack Yes he is balanced and good You may think he's weak, but it's only because noob people deploy him alone (he is completely useless in that case). But his rage is created for things like (mehhh) loon, minion horde or giant Plus his DPS makes him pretty nice on defense 9. Bowler Oh, he is underpowered? Nah for me. His knockback reks elites for -1 elixir, can succesully defend even against a mega knight because of his high health, and can even sometimes be used in a counterpush as a tank. Only thing I find meh is his...health. Because he counters wizard but sacrifices himself doing it. But every good card must have weaknesses 8. Minion Horde Nah-huh It isn't cancer It gets rekt by arrows, even by correctly placed zap But works amazingly in some spellbaits, the high dps can counter a charging prince and can (however I'm not sure about it) destroy a tower when ignored. It plus rage is just...especially when you thrown away your arrows. 7. Rocket So there we have an amazing spell which makes pushes fly away but has a very narrow radius. Even supah powerful prince barely survives it and takes P.E.K.K.A. 1/3 of health. Also works amazingly against golem decks because it shoots down support units like baby drags or witches, and damages golem itself. But don't even try to replace lightning with it - imagine situation where you have 6 elixir and the opponent has a witch, wizard and a princess at their part, but they're all remote from each other by...2 tiles. 6. Minions Another minion thing, huh? Minions are an awesome card, for 2 less elixir they can ALMOST replace horde (lower dps). Still rekt by zap/arrows for positive/neutral trade, but can support RG/P.E.K.K.A. Still any splashers kill them and start a counterpush for you 5. Mega Minion Seems like Supercell had a good idea with minions He can counter executioner, witch, wizard, valkyrie or a muskie but also gets countered by them (range matter). Cheap and high damage. Still, low hitspeed and health. But overall an amazing guy. 4. Wizard Wizard is probably the best BALANCED splasher in the whole game. His high damage allows him to kill minion hordes, skeleton armies or swarms like that or even counter glass cannons from range, but because of low splash radius he can also get countered by for example that larry legion. He has also mediocre hitspeed and not so high HP, so he can be countered by lightning. Overall amazing card. 3. Miner The best balanced leggie in the game (spoiler alert lol), because of his nice HP and fast hitspeed can tank for gob barrels/hogs or chip the towers. Isn't too hard to counter, sometimes you can even ignore him because of his low damage. I wonder how does he dig in builder's workshop 2. Mini Pekka What to say. We all know he deserves it. He obliterates Valkyries, Wizards, Muskies, Miners and all the other glass cannons. However still swarms and high dps ranged units kill him, and he's easily distracted so correctly placed spear gobbos can even do the job. Honourable mentions The cards listed below are cards who barely didn't made it to the list, but are still great. * Arrows * Musketeer * Inferno Dragon * Night Witch No 1. Is..... Tornado. Yes, tornado. It can make very much gud positive elixir trades, reks hogs, barrels, miners, golems, balloons, sometimes even replaces buildings. Sparkynado, wiznado and exenado ruin pushes. But it does barely any damage and in many situations it's just useless. So this is why it isn't OP, UP but just balanced. So that's all Comment if you disagree I don't care I will never change my opinion. Bye Category:Blog posts